


Through the storm

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Search and Rescue, helicopter pilot, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur, decorated RAF pilot, takes on the assignment as search and rescue pilot in Wales. Doctor Emrys makes Arthur want to do his very best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Search and Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862810) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> Happy birthday, bb!!!!  
> *hugs*  
> Merls


End file.
